


The Morning Shift

by awhitehead17



Series: TimKon Week 2020 [6]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Comfort, Day Six, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kon cares for Tim's wellbeing, M/M, Morning person Kon, Short & Sweet, Tim is a tired boi, TimKon Week, light humor, mentions of insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: Kon walks into work at six in the morning all bright eyed, bushy tailed and feeling good, only to become immediately concerned upon learning that his boyfriend has spent most of the night in the café and not at home in bed.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: TimKon Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739500
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62
Collections: TimKon Week





	The Morning Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so we're on day six of TimKon Week 2020 and the prompts were Canon AU or Coffeeshop/Bakery AU. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

As normal Kon arrives at work around 15 minutes early. It had always been drilled into him since he was little that it was better to be early than late, no matter what you were doing.

He strolls through the front doors of the 24hr café he works at and heads for the back where the staff room was. As he goes through he finds the place basically empty, which wasn’t surprising since it was a weekday and also 5:45 in the morning, the only way to tell there’s been life in the place was the few dishes left behind from previous customers that have yet to be collected.

Kon doesn’t mind the quietness of the place in the mornings, it usually begins to pick up again around mid-morning when they get students coming in for breakfast, businessmen looking for an early brew or elderly couples out for a morning walk. It gets busy when lunch time comes around and then starts to die off again before getting busy again in the evening. Kon misses that rush thankfully because he finishes his shift just after lunch.

He used to live on a farm before moving to the city so getting up extra early wasn’t a problem for him, it’s one of the reason why he takes the early morning to early afternoon shift. That then gives him his whole afternoon and evening to himself so it works out well.

“Morning Cassie,” he greets his friend as he walks past her at the till and into the backroom where staff were allowed to go. He goes over to his locker and begins to get ready for his shift.

“Y’know, one of these days you’re going to be late and I will be here to rub it in your face when you are.” Cassie calls out from the front.

Kon grins and shakes his head, “Yeah sure, whatever.” It’s a reoccurring joke, Kon has yet to be late when starting work early in the morning. It’s a streak he’s determined to keep going, now just to spite Cassie more than anything.

He signs in before grabbing his apron and was about to put it on when Cassie appears at the doorway looking at him, her voice drops low and talks quietly, “Hey just before you start up, just to let you know Tim’s here.”

Kon straightens up and sends her a concerned look. “Tim? Why – How long has he been here?”

Cassie shrugs, “For most of the night, I’ve tried to talk to him going home but he wasn’t having any of it. I haven’t seen him this bad for a long time, so talk to him and send him home alright.”

“I didn’t even know he was here.” Kon comments moving towards the door.

“He went to toilet just before you arrived, he’s back now.”

Kon pushes past Cassie and heads for the far corner of the café. With how the café was laid out, this particular booth was hidden in a corner and was away from everything else which allowed for some privacy. It’s also become Tim’s spot. Whenever he visits the café he always sits there no matter what time of day it was.

Kon finds Tim slumped down on the table, looking like he was asleep. He approaches the table with loud footsteps and stops once he gets there. Crouching down beside Tim, he reaches out and strokes the curve of Tim’s back.

“Hey Tim, what you doing here?” He asks gently.

Tim mumbles something into his folded arms but doesn’t move otherwise. Kon sighs and stands up, moving to sit next to Tim on the sofa they had there. He reaches around Tim and hugs him, “Tim, come on man, what’s up?”

This time Tim raises his head and looks at Kon with an almost dead look. Kon frowns because he looked awful. “My insomnia is playing up again and I didn’t want to be home alone so I came here. Cassie’s kept me company for most of the night.”

Kon holds him tighter, Tim’s been struggling with insomnia since he was a young teenager, while it’s not as bad as it once was it does play up every few months or so, or particularly when he’s stressed. Considering it’s coming up to finals Kon isn’t surprised Tim’s like this. He leans over and presses a kiss to his temple, holding him close.

They sit together for a couple minutes in silence and as time goes by Kon could feel Tim slowly sink against his side.

“What are your plans for today?” Kon asks, he knows better than to try and send Tim home despite how much he wants to. Tim simply doesn’t work like that and will argue back against it.

“I have class at 9 but I’m going in early because I have a lot of extra work still to do. I’m going to make use of the empty library this early in the morning.”

Kon hums knowingly, since it’s only Tuesday of course Tim has class. It’s a good thing Tim’s college is only across the road from the café. That's how they met a year ago or so, Kon was a new clumsy worker and Tim was a college student coming in for meals with friends and a morning coffee. Since Tim was a regular they got talking and things simply went from there.

He kisses Tim’s temple again, “And then what?”

Tim shrugs, letting his head fall back down into his arms on the table. “Dunno, work more, eat probably, add a bit of crying in there and then try to sleep again I guess.”

Kon considers this for a moment. It was Tuesday meaning _he_ didn’t have any classes to do that day, which means he has the afternoon and evening all to himself. He rubs Tim’s back comfortably, “After your classes come back here and when I finish work we’ll go back to yours and chill for the afternoon yeah? I don’t have any classes to attend so we can just do whatever.”

His sleep deprived boyfriend lifts his head up off the table and looks at him with a sleepy, hopeful expression. “Really? You sure? I don’t finish class until 2.”

“That’s fine,” Kon shrugs, “I can wait around for half an hour or so until you get here.” He finishes at 1:30 and honestly doesn’t mind waiting around, especially if it was for Tim.

After a moment Tim smiles, “Yeah okay. I guess I can put off some work to hang out with you.”

Kon huffs a laugh, “Why thank you, you’re so generous to give up some of your time to spend it with your boyfriend instead.”

Tim grins and tilts his head up in an obvious demand, Kon rolls his eyes at the action but obeys anyway. He lightly pecks Tim’s lips before going in for a deeper kiss.

They only split apart when Cassie’s voice could be heard yelling at them. “Kon I sent you over there to send him home, not make-out with him!”

Kon pulls away from Tim with a small gasp before throwing a smirk over at Cassie who was pouting at him, “Sorry.”

He wasn’t sorry.

Tim laughs, “Okay, I guess I should be going now.” They both shuffle out of the small booth and stand up. Tim looks up at him through hazy, tired eyes, “So I’ll see you later yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kon agrees. He bends down and kisses Tim once more. “Love you.”

“Love you too, now get to work before Cassie combusts.” Tim laughs, lightly pushing him away. As he starts heading for the door he speaks over his shoulder, “Thanks for tonight Cass!” and leaves the café.

Kon watches him go for a beat before turning back, he needs to finish getting ready and actually start working.

Cassie watches him with a raised eyebrow, “You’re hopeless, y’know that.”

Kon grins, completely not bothered by it. “I know.”

He was happy with Tim and nothing was going to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy that I managed to get something up for today because this was the other prompt I was having trouble writing. Gotta love that inspiration that comes to you at 2am when you're trying to sleep! Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
